


Best Time Of My Life:

by coyoteuglylover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Violet Files Series: [1]
Category: Coyote Ugly (2000)
Genre: Bars, Bars and Pubs, Busy Nights & Shifts, Dancing, Drinking, Family, Friendship, Fun, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Singing, Team, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/coyoteuglylover100781
Summary: *Summary: Violet knew that she can make it, But she decided to stay loyal, & be at the bar, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Violet knew that she can make it, But she decided to stay loyal, & be at the bar, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

It was a busy night at **_Coyote Ugly_** , Violet Sandford was enjoying how her life was going, She had a deal with a recording company, she sings occasionally, & sends them a new song, when she gets inspired. While, she does that, the beautiful small blond was working, & singing at the now famous bar, & having some fun, while she is at it. On that particular night, She was doing the busiest shift, that they have, & she was getting paid good money for it.

 

"Rach, Pass me the gin, Would you ? !", she exclaimed over the crowd, as they were working behind the bar, & Zoey & Cammie were dancing on the bar. It was a great night, Rachel passed her the bottle, & she made the drink for the customer, that was waiting. Then, She got ready to perform, & it was like an addictive rush for her, that she loves, & craves. It also never gets boring. Lil, The Owner, smiled, as she watched the young blond getting on the bar, & said, "Good luck, Jersey", & she introduces her, while Zoey, & Cammie take their turns behind the bar.

 

Violet was having a great time, as she was doing what she loves. The crowd was loving it, & having a great time. Lil, Cammie, & Rachel were doing their thing, as they were working the bar. Rachel had to admit, Hiring Violet was the best thing ever. Everyone was going home with a lot of money in their pockets. The night of fun continued on.

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, & the drinks for the night were sold. Everyone left happily, & safely in cabs from the bar. Violet was enjoying the fruits of her labor, & the work she puts into it. "You were great tonight, Jersey", Rachel said, as the tough brunette was counting her tips, "Thank you", Violet said, as she was shocked by her compliment. "Girl, If you keep it up, You will be even successful", Zoey told her, as she toasted her with her drink, Cammie was next to say this, "You'll make the kiddies drool", she said, as she winked at her.

 

"Okay, Girls, Let's get out of here", Lil said, as she was locking up everything, & she & the girls were making their way out. She turned to Lou, & said, "Lock up everything, Okay ?", The Bouncer said to her with a nod, "I'll take care of it, Lil". As the women were leaving, Violet said thinking to herself, **"Best time of my life"** , & they headed towards the diner, where they calm themselves down after a shift.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
